


Lucas和Olivia的相互投毒

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: Lucas认为Olivia的警惕心太差，应该有人给她上一课。Olivia认为他才该被上一课。
Relationships: Lucas Grey & Olivia Hall
Kudos: 4





	Lucas和Olivia的相互投毒

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自@风迢遥EverBre3ze（Lofter平台）

“我说过很多次了，Olivia。”Lucas头也不抬地说，“不要从曾经离开你视线的杯子里喝水。”  
Olivia的手离她的杯子还有几英寸，她顿了顿，目测一下净水器与她的距离，然后毅然决然地一把抓起水杯，在Lucas能说出任何话之前把剩下的水灌进喉咙。  
“我又不是每次都这样。”Olivia反驳，“我们现在在哪？安全屋！这里又有谁？只有我们两个！”  
“坏习惯会害死你。”Lucas终于从资料里抬起头，看了看Olivia手里的空杯子，“而且，永远不要觉得安全屋真有那么安全。”  
“知道了，知道了。”  
完全没听进去。Lucas叹气。  
Olivia确实没有把这当回事。这从她此后的举动中可见一斑。在Lucas看来，Olivia判断一杯水是否能喝的标准是Lucas有没有在盯着她。只要Lucas假装自己没在看，Olivia就会像做贼一样快速把水喝光再假装无事发生。Lucas默默在心里计数。如果有人想谋杀她，这一周之内她已经被毒死二十多次了。考虑到Lucas不在的情况，这个数字可能不只翻一番。这让Lucas无法乐观。他得采取行动了。  
-  
科罗拉多州，美国。  
“啊？这是什么？”Olivia问。  
Lucas正把一个朴实无华的聚乙烯小瓶展示给她看。类似的瓶子在基地里很常见，往往装着Olivia认为自己最好不要太好奇的东西。  
“主要是植物提取物，在水中很快溶解，溶液无色，对人体没有明显副作用。”Lucas说，“但是特别、特别、特别苦。”  
Olivia有种很不好的预感。  
“它的主要用途是防止幼儿咬指甲。而我用它来帮你长长记性。”Lucas威胁地摇了摇瓶子，迎着Olivia惊恐的目光，“你是出于侥幸心理，还是能准确辨别安全和危险——我们很快就能知道了。”  
“这不公平。”她声讨，“你肯定也会有松懈的时候，只不过没人在你的杯子里加料。”  
“有很多人想在我的杯子里‘加料’，Olivia。”  
“没道理只有我经受考验。”Olivia充耳不闻。  
于是一瓶药片均分为二，皆大欢喜。至少目前还是。  
因为结果并不出人意料。仅仅24小时之内，Olivia就七次拼命漱口，只恨不能把舌头拆下来洗干净。  
“这不可能！”漱口完毕的Olivia吐掉水，一边换气一边大叫，“它明明就放在我面前！”  
Lucas只发出一声意味不明的鼻音。  
类似的情境反复上演，持续了相当久的时间。当然，考虑到二人曾出于安全考虑而停止联络，况论会面，一切就显得情有可原。也正因如此，Olivia的存活被Lucas归因于运气。  
-  
电脑发出一声提示音。Olivia“啊”了一声，立刻起身察看。在她转过身去的一瞬间，Lucas从容不迫地掏出一个小瓶子，倒出一粒药片，熟练地扔进对面的杯子里。一切发生得太过自然，以至于他完全忘了今时不同往日：  
47和Diana齐刷刷地看向他。  
这显然不是解释的好时机。一眨眼的功夫，Olivia已经返回座位。她坐下来，习惯性地把手伸向水杯。  
47还是面无表情。Diana神色复杂，但她也什么都没说。  
Olivia干呕着跑向盥洗室。  
-  
Olivia无精打采地趴在电脑前，听着散热扇在耳边嗡嗡响。他们从上周就一直在海上，而最近的Olivia终于下定决心痛改前非：与47处于同一空间足够让人没有安全感，就连她也开始真心感到那些普普通通的玻璃杯充满危险。但Olivia确实心有不甘。Lucas从来没有被她抓住过漏洞，这不可能，至少Olivia不相信他身上就没有一点可乘之机。  
比如现在，Lucas背对她，倚在桌子上查看讯息。而他左手边一小段距离以外，半满的玻璃杯搁置在桌边。这种场景很常见，如果Olivia以此为时机而靠近他的杯子，在她捏着药片的手离杯子还有一英尺的时候就会被抓个现行。“很难假装没看到”是Lucas的常用评语。  
但今夜不同以往，显然是月亮与橡树之女神正眷顾她。Diana对某份文件存有异议，而当她指着文件对Lucas陈述意见时，正巧站在了他右边。  
绝佳的机会。绝不会有第二次。  
Olivia心如擂鼓。她无声地捻出一粒药片，因激动而汗湿的指腹甚至在药片上晕出深色。她站起身，伸直手臂，用指尖把药片扣在杯口内壁，松开手指，药片悄无声息地顺着边缘滑入水中，呼吸之间就消失无踪。Olivia撤身溜开，努力装作若无其事，其实兴奋得浑身血液都要倒流了。  
Lucas和Diana还在交谈，Olivia已经坐回电脑前。旁边稍远的地方，状似沉思的47默然抬起头，看向那杯貌似人畜无害，其实一口就能把人苦到满地打滚的水。  
成功的手法，对于业余者而言。  
如果那 **确实** 是目标的杯子的话。  
作为这场投毒的结局，47给自己重新倒上一杯水。

**Author's Note:**

> 从文化背景来说，Olivia大概不玩罗马神话梗（但我想玩  
> 本想让他俩多斗智斗勇几回合，但这样一来Olivia就太惨了。和前雇佣兵&前安保主任比赛投毒，也太为难骇客小姐了。


End file.
